Of Designs and Fate
by FantasyAwareness
Summary: The Winx and Specialists have been missing for 17 years and are starting to be forgotten. Follow the spiraling adventure of the ones they left behind in an attempt to bring them back, with the help of 2 strangers and a madwoman.


Prologue

"It was so long ago.." She mused gazing out the window of her office her glasses momentarily forgotten "too long, perhaps" she sighed. Just bellow her window out in the courtyard brimming with beauty, and magic as it was before.

"Ms. Faragonda...?"

"There's a storm coming, Professor" she stood, watching the electrified crowd a frown gracing her forever gently aging lips "one I had hoped was over."

"Ms. Faragonda"

She looked over to the young professor, deep blue eyes reflecting that of the deepest night. Forgetting, for a moment, why she was in her office

"...Luna" the name of the professor seemed to be the key to the sudden rush of knowledge.

Instant burns of ice and of fire seared through her mind, whispers of names and voices plagued her.

"To forget would be a blessing, to remember will be a sacrifice" flashes of faces, both fierce and soft "we must hurry, for time has never been on our side."

A cave, a blazing sky, a gala, savagery, and a tear as crystal as unbroken water.

—

"Ms. Faragonda!" The only Fairy Godmother in existence fell so suddenly, Luna didn't hesitate. Calling forth the calming force deep within her, she touched one finger to Ms. Faragonda's forehead.

The onslaught of her thoughts, swelled right through her finger straight to her chest. As if someone had shoved her Luna was shot backwards into the waiting arms of Griselda who uttered a spell in a language foreign to her ears.

"...Griselda?" Wobbling on her hands and knees, the vice principal was beside her in moments.

"Luna, inform professor Palladium he is needed in Ms. Faragonda's office." How could she? Luna felt rooted to the ground "now!"

The force of her words sent Luna back peddling, staring at the great fairy still upon the ground. Before she turned to run, a chill ran down her spine they were talking about her sister before this...

—

"I'm on a 15 minute break, what can I do for you professor?" Her white visor almost blended in with her ash white hair were it not for Mr. Smooth Shack written in blocky green letters.

She sat at the back corner table, hopefully away from the prying eyes of her manager.

"Please, it's Palladium" the elf gave her a small smile. She'd expected a short call but the way he seemed to tense up she found herself sitting down "how is Earth fairing for you, Tunes?"

"I make smoothies for a living," she tossed an eye roll back at him "I know you didn't call just to ask me what kind of smoothie you most prefer Professor."

"Well, I've actually never tried one. I don't think I'd be able to tell you what my favorite was even if that was the purpose of my calling." He gave a small chuckle, making her frown

"Professor, what is it?"

"I think it might be best for you to hear this in person."

"I'll be on the next helecarrier" without a word she left plunging her world into the album of days since past.

—

"Look, as much fun as it would be to listen to how you're going to get back at your cheating husband. I think it would be much more fun for you to catch him in the act." The brunette sitting in the high raised chair smiled pushing an envelope towards the woman dressed to impress. Her golden hair and large sunglasses couldn't hide the fact that this woman used to be someone of regal value.

"I couldn't agree more, darling" the woman got up "pay the private investigator in full" the money hit the table and the woman along with her rather intimidating entourage exited with her.

A distant beeping reminded her she'd been on the phone just before the woman walked in.

"Fawn, this job..." there was a groan of disdain "you could be doing so much more with your life"

"Ms. G, I know you're trying and I appreciate it. But I'm really never going to step foot in that school"

"right. That isn't why I called" she cleared her throat "how fast can you get to Alfea" does this woman even hear me?

"Ms. G, dare I repeat again? I am not going to step foot in Al-?"

"We've found something."

—

Luna was nibbling on her lower lip, Ms. Faragonda was pacing and every so often mumbling to herself. Ms. Griselda had called her here and cancelled all of her classes for the day, but watching her boss making another turn around her desk without so much as saying anything to her. Could make anyone go insane.

The door opened, and a young woman with dark as night hair and frosted green eyes barely gave her a glance. Her freckles, which on most people would make them friendly and adorable, they made Luna think of battle paint the way it heavily swathed over her left eye down to her jaw.

There was a small noise made in the corner just behind her, Luna had almost forgotten about her. The young woman had pale skin almost to the point of translucent not to mention the white as milk hairdo she had. She hadn't said a word either. Ms. Griselda said her name was...Tunes?

"Ladies, thank you for coming this is Fawn" Ms. Griselda walked in after the brunette touching Ms. faragonda's shoulder lightly. "We believe it's high time we tell you"

"yes." The clear blue in Ms. Faragonda's eyes came back "girls, I have a mission for you and I can't have you denying it." Luna felt her gut tighten, three random girls can't deny a mission? Not to mention She was pretty sure the other two girls were not students at Alfea nor had they ever been.

"Can't or won't?" Luna gaped at the brunette "what? There's a very big difference" the girl rolled her frosted green eyes at Luna

"I don't believe you'll want to walk away from this one," Ms. Griselda straightened "as you may have noticed Ms. Faragonda has been...out of sorts recently" no kidding. Said woman wasn't looking at them anymore a far away gleam had set in "tell me, have any of you heard about time-locked realms?"

"...it sounds familiar" Tunes pipped up shocking Luna, again, for forgetting her

"Time-locked realms, are meant to be forgotten forever cut off from moving forward and to remain a mystery. As Atlantis was"

"...Atlantis is real?" She heard the brunette say the incredulous tone dripping into her words

"magic is real?" Ms. Griselda matched her tone, Luna had to choke back a laugh as she continued "listen. Time-locked realms are vastly different from time-locked worlds, and the only reason I'm sharing this with you is for the very reason why Ms. Faragonda is the way she is." Said woman was now furiously writing something down and muttering "Ms. Faragonda used a very specific spell to locate something. However the knowledge of the whereabouts caused her to dream about them so vividly even Alfea began to feel the pressure." That would explain the small tremors everyone has been complaining about.

"Something? Or someone?" Ms. Griselda gave one of her tight smiles

"Fawn, would you like to know why you're here? Or do you prefer to run this meeting?"

"All I'm trying to do is get the full picture, Ms. G," the brunette huffed

"ask questions later" Ms. Griselda went on "for a world to become time-locked it takes an incredible amount of magic. And over time as the world is stuck in this magic people begin to forget that it existed, when time continues for us they stay in the exact same time it was locked. Atlantis has been the only Time-locked realm we've heard about to date, however that doesn't mean that there aren't more. Girls, to paint a pretty picture" Ms. Griselda sighed suddenly looking older "Ms. Faragonda has located someone she's been desperately trying to find. However, the place she located this person..."

"a time-locked world," the brunette shot up "but why is she acting so crazy?"

"To glimpse into a world time-locked with one's mind is like allowing a floodgate to open against a dam." Ms. Griselda sighed "the only way to return to sanity is to let the information flow through unimpeded or risk a total mind wipe."

"So that's why Ms. Faragonda's like this?" Luna peered over the desk to see the mumbling head mistress writing on her desk now

"Who was she trying to find?"

"Ms. Griselda, I think we should probably get one of the tech fairies here that might be easier for Ms. Faragonda."

"Palladium is already on that, thank you"

"Who was it?"

"Or maybe the virtual room?"

"Perhaps, we hadn't actually looked into that one yet."

"Who!"

The room exploded with a gust of rancid air, Luna felt her lungs shrivel. Before being normalized again by an incantation of Ms. Griselda. Gasping for much needed air in the midst of a coughing fit, Ms. Griselda looked pointedly at the brunette.

"She was looking for Bloom."

"Do you need all of us for this?"

"Aiden, seriously, we'll be back in time for the dance" the blonde scoffed at that

"Right, because a dance is what I'm worried about missing."

"Will the two of you stop bickering?" He groaned, rubbing his face tiredly "the sooner we finish the faster we get out of here" his brown floppy hair fell in soft curls around his face

"why are all three of you needed?" A female voice sounded behind them

"thank you!" Exasperated Aiden threw up his arms causing the other two males to roll their eyes at one another

"I know my brother's wanted for theft but do you really think he's going anywhere soon?"

She had a point, he was on a gurney strapped to an oxygen machine completely out.

"Apparently, we're a taxi service now!" The tan male grabbed the floating gurney and started to load him onto the OWL

"Jade means well, it's just been a long week" he sighed to the girl "I'm Duke by the way," he gave a friendly smile

"Cris," the girl had a battered old hat pulled down and a green scarf that covered everything else "the idiot on the hovering platform is Dom, my younger brother" he just nodded as they followed Aiden up into the OWL.

"Aiden, why don't you go ahead and hail the school?" The blonde male shot a knowing glance. "Jade, mind?" Duke asked moving towards the cockpit of the OWL.

—

"So, what he steal?" Jade could be very handsome, with his chiseled jaw line and high cheek bones. Not to mention his honey brown eyes. "And please don't say your heart"

Except he was a total dick.

"I'm sorry, how old are you? 5? He's my brother" Cris scoffed turning to face her brother who was conveniently passed out, "what does it matter? He stole something now you have to bring him back, end of our shared story."

"So you're the one who stole it" she could see him nodding out of her peripherals setting her very blood aflame "and had your brother take the blame. What a sad little girl you are"

"you know what's sad?" She whipped around towards him "the more you speak the less I'm inclined to believe you have a full functioning brain."

"Jade, stop antagonizing the prisoners" she heard the distinct voice of the blonde one, Aiden? "If they start a coup you'll be the first to go"

"like to see you try." Jade muttered bolting upright and exiting the infirmary wing.

Upon hearing the tell tale noise of the door closing Cris sighed

"thought he'd never leave." Dom was sitting up the oxygen machine turning off "escape pods?"

"Towards the back," Cris grabbed the pack they'd stashed under his pillow "how much were you awake for?"

"I heard enough to know who to kill first."

—

"I think he's awake," Duke was lounging in the seat next to Aiden

"you psychic now?" Jade rolled his eyes to Aiden

"are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to find out?" Aiden, without looking up from directing the OWL growled at him.

"Nope, Duke you go check. Since you 'think' he's awake" Jade plopped down on the other available seat just behind Aiden.

"Should be to Alfea in a few minutes" Duke stretched before swiveling out of his chair

"should've been there 30 minutes ago!" Jade called "why do you let him fly the OWL?"

"He's lucky" Aiden shrugged

"meaning what? I'm unlucky?"

"Just stating a fact Jade, he's lucky."

—

"Is that...?"

Fawn looked up as the bright red of red fountains own OWL touched down.

"Of course it is, how else do you think we're getting to Suicoon?" Luna tossed her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder "I really doubt either of you have the magic to get us where we need to go"

"you don't have many friends do you?" Luna nearly jumped at the level voice of Tunes.

Fawn snorted a laugh earning herself a glare

"you fairies ready to go?" A fairly attractive brown male with molten eyes walked down the rampart of the ship

"couldn't we have taken a Helicarrier?" Fawn scowled folding her arms

"I doubt any would've taken us," Tunes started to walk past the male "after all, magix music festival begins in a few minutes."

"Just another fancy way of saying spring break." Luna grumbled following her "do you guys do in-flight movies?"

Fawn was frozen, there was no way she'd step foot in that thing! But she owed it to Bloom to find her. Although, she had enough favors from her P.I. Business that she could get a ship of her own. She began to nibble on her thumbnail, I should get on the ship. An old memory welled up, one she'd like to throw away.

"You staying or going princess?" Ice crept through her veins. Turning on him a wash of anger and something else propelled her forward.

"Don't call me princess," she growled in passing.

—

"You're telling me, that we're on the same ship as a prisoner?!" Luna nearly screamed at the curly brunette

"it's perfectly safe," the cute blonde started, but his charmingly lightly scarred cheek could do little to assuage her rage.

"It's not like he's going to do anything," the male with the burning eyes that met them outside literally leaned into the conversation "doubt his sister would allow it."

"Sister?" Her eyes darted to the Just as attractive male

"I'm pretty sure she's the mastermind behind it all," he shrugged and Luna could swear she saw a ripple of lean muscle run through his shoulders. Really, red fountain uniforms left nothing to the imagination.

"They're both here?" Tunes' voice once again shot her heart out of her chest

"we're on our way to Suicoon-!"

"Great! A family of criminals!" Luna hissed mentally slapping herself

"it has nothing to do with us" Fawn sighed dropping into a chair "just drop us off on the way"

"you cannot be ok with this!"

"I'm surprised they even do actual criminal transportation."

"Meaning?" The curly haired brunette blinked his startlingly blue eyes at her

"oh, I'm sorry not clear enough for you?" Fawn had a feline like smile on her face her freckles seemed to darken "what does red fountain even do? Besides getting saved by literal fairy princesses?" Her scornful disdain silenced the whole cabin.

—

"Did they do something to you?" Tunes leaned over to Fawn

"they exist" Tunes let out a low whistle

"and here I thought Luna was going to be the biggest problem" Fawn arched a freckled eyebrow "these guys are the only ones willing to fly us anywhere in probably the most hectic time in all of magix."

"The music festival is not something all of magix gets excited about"

"probably because you live in a hole in the ground." Luna grumbled "every year a new pop princess is selected, some archaic tradition that probably started years ago. Anyway, every woman competes for that position, for 17 years the position is given to no one since the last pop princess refuses to show her face. Now, it's just this insane party lasting for about 2 whole weeks."

"That's just stupid, why even have a music festival then?"

"Archaic tradition" Tunes turned away from the conversation. "I'll tell the red fountain boys where we need to be going"

in a cloud of her own thoughts Tunes ran straight into another person.

"...Sorry" Tunes mumbled after what felt like minutes of dead air, shuffling around the girl

"...it's pretty cold this season you should probably bundle up" Tunes froze mid-step turning back to really look at the girl. A wave of unease prickled her skin, she was wearing a beat up old hat and a forest green scarf.

"Excuse me?"

"Suicoon, it's pretty cold." She shrugged "but what do I know? I'm just part of a family of criminals, after all I could be lying to you." Tunes stopped

"I'm Tunes, and you are?"

"...Cris" she was either surprised Tunes talked to her or unsure of Her intention

"we're not going to Suicoon, thank you for your concern." Her words were measured as she retreated, Tunes couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she got.

Where they were headed, it indeed could get very cold.

The Omega Dimension.

—

"Is there even a way to get to the Omega Dimension?" Duke was staring intently at the ethereal white haired woman, wow. His mind kept wandering, she's gorgeous!

"Of course there is." Jade, of course he'd say something

"how is that, genius?" Aiden piped up, here we go.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" Jade just living up to being just the kind of guy he is leaned back with his eat shit grin

"maybe we should try the airlock." Duke suggested, stone faced, while Aiden started to unbuckle from his seat

"Too risky, maybe the engine room, fuel's looking a little low." He offered

"and clog up the very life blood of Lucy?" Two sets of blue eyes bore down on Jade

"you're right, it'd probably give her a heart attack" Aiden got up patting Jade on the shoulder as he walked by. "You're lucky you're pretty" Jade scoffed knocking his hand away mocking the both of them

"How are we getting into a dimension that's strictly for the worst of the worst and impossible to get out of?"

"You ask"

—

"I thought we agreed you'd stay in the medical wing" the curly haired Duke was like stone mouth in a strict line. Dom glanced back at Cris who simply sighed

"I told you," she grumbled "let's just go back to our 'prison'" even though she sounded bored Dom could tell she was not at all comfortable with telling them anything. Then again, she never was

"better listen to the boss" Jade who seemed to be actually working the controls drawled into the conversation

"I'm not going to lie," Dom sighed ignoring him leaning against the metal wall "would it be nice to escape as soon as we land? Sure. Am I crazy enough to do that in the Omega Dimension? Not quite." He could feel his sister bristling behind him "I can get you in and out of there in 30 minutes"

"can you get whatever it is you're getting in less than 30 minutes?" Duke looked pointedly at the Translucent ghost right beside them, whiter than fresh fallen snow! How did she survive her entire life?!

"Don't worry about us," her voice was a soft whisper nearly disappearing just like the rest of her "if we find what it is we're looking for, I don't doubt we'll be back in less than 30 minutes." Nodding very slowly, Duke looked back at Dom

"how can we be sure you won't care lead us into a space rift?" Dom snorted rolling his eyes these people always worrying about the small things

"ok, first of all: both my sister and I are on this ship, and secondly? I steal things." Baring his teeth "killing isn't something a thief does" Dom felt Cris tense next to him, but he couldn't afford to have a fight break out right now. "Look, if you try to go to the Omega Dimension in the conventional way, this ship is going to tear itself apart and i for one am not a fan of being space garbage. I'm not in it for favors, i just don't want to die."

"Fine."

"Seriously?!"


End file.
